All Too Well
by A-LovesHP
Summary: Annabeth falls for a tool and is left absolutely heartbroken can Percy pick up the pieces? Will Annabeth let him? AU


Alrighty guys here's the new story i was telling you about :) This ones a little dark but this plot bunny has been in my head since July and I had to write it. So this is a Percabeth story don't worry but it's going to start out seeming like a Luke/Annabeth one (but it isn't I pinky promise!) I can already tell you guys are going to hate me for this one… I'm sorry in advance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson :/

**All Too Well**

The pain was unbearable. It feels like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and pierced with a hot iron. I'm a mess, clutching my chest where my heart had been, hyperventilating with my face contorted in pain. I laid on my bed room floor wondering why had this happened? Better yet why hadn't I seen this coming? I should've known better and I remember it all too well.

* * *

_ 4 Months previous... _

I hate him! Absolutely despise him! Why does he have to be such an immature jerk?! I don't understand why it's so hard for him to act like a civilized person every once in a while! I slammed my books down on the counter and tried to pick some of the leaves out of my hair. Luke Castellan has to be the biggest jerk I've ever met. I don't know how tripping me as I walked to class benefitted him in any way! What did he get out of it? The satisfaction of watching me fall flat on my face? It's a mystery to me! I yelled out in frustration. Just because I'm the only girl who doesn't fawn over him 24/7 doesn't give him a free pass to harass me.

I took a shower and changed into my uniform for work. Unfortunately that means I have to deal with Luke again. I angrily huff. Hopefully I can get through the rest of today without seeing him too much. I can't even stand the sight of him, that's how much I loathe him. I drive to The Book Corner and clock in. That's another thing! I got this job because I knew no one else would want to work at a "boring, old, stuffy" bookstore. Then not only 5 months after I got hired did he get hired. I was fuming to say the least. I got to my station at the cash register and waited for someone to check out.

* * *

I watched customers come and go, checking out the latest magazines or books of different genres. I took my break at 4 and went to the back. I sat down on the couch with a book and a coffee. I had only been reading for about 10 minutes before Luke came in.

"What are you reading?" He asked in a snide tone.

"None of your concern that's what."

"Come on just tell me!"

"You can read can't you? It's on the cover." I said simply.

"But can't you just tell me?"

"No."

"Gods Annabeth you're so difficult. You really can't tell me what you're reading it's not like I'm asking you to tell me all your secrets." He plops himself down on the chair next to the couch.

"I am not! I just don't want to tell you things about myself because you hate me. So why on earth would I want to tell anything? You'll torture me by using the things I tell you against me." Why was I even bothering to explain this to him? It's a waste of breath. It'll go in one ear and out the other.

"Prove it then." He pressed on.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you are capable of telling people things."

"2+2=4" I smirked I can visibly see his jaw tighten.

"You _know_ that's not what I meant."

I look back down at my book. "No I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Is it because you're afraid someone will actually get to know you? That someone will get to know you so well that they'll know you better than you know yourself? Is it because that would scare the hell out of you?" He said smirking and I stood there stunned. How had he come up with that from that tiny conversation? From that tiny action?

"W…what?" I sputtered.

"Admit it Annabeth I'm right."

"No you're wrong. Go away." I glared at him.

"Prove it then. _Prove_ to me that you can let someone get to know you."

"But you hate me! Why would you want to get to know me?!"

"I don't hate you Annabeth! Far from it, I've wanted to ask you out all this year."

"Why didn't you then?" I asked suspiciously.

"Are you crazy? You would've said no in a heart beat and then I'd look like a fool."

"And we can't have that can we?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on Annabeth, I know you don't like being proved wrong so just do it. Prove me wrong. Go out on a date with me, let me get to know you." Luke said this while stepping closer to me, challenging me to say yes.

And it worked. "Fine. But I hope you're not a sore loser."

He smirked at me. "I'll pick you up tonight at 8." He turned on his heal and walked away from me.

"You don't even know where I live!" I shouted after him but he'd already walked out of the break room.

* * *

3 hours later I was angrily slamming the door to The Book Corner shut and muttering to myself as I walked around the corner to my car. Damn Luke for making me agree to this date. He's such a manipulative jerk I honestly have no clue why anyone would want to date him. I park my car in the parking lot of my apartment complex and dash up the stair of the building. I quickly discard my uniform and hopped around my apartment looking for an acceptable outfit to wear. I finally settle on a simple white dress with flowers along the hem. I quickly did my hair putting it half up half down curling little pieces to make it look less frizzy. Thank the gods I didn't wear make up because by the time I finished my hair it was 5 minutes to 8. Just then I hear a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see it's Luke.

A/N…

Hey guys I'm back! I hope you like this new story I'm really excited for you all to read it! I will warn you get ready because this will be one rollercoaster of a story. Leave a review with your opinion so far thanks!

~A_LovesHP


End file.
